


Old Wounds And Promises

by TheMugbearer



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex, Smut, Ventrobi - Freeform, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMugbearer/pseuds/TheMugbearer
Summary: After settling down on Tatooine, an ex Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi lives a life of a lone hermit. There are no battles to be fought, no foes to apprehend. And no one will be looking for him in this arid wasteland of a planet. Or so he thought...





	Old Wounds And Promises

He was treading through the dunes for the last few hours, just trying to walk away his worries and make his thoughts go numb. No Jedi training have prepared him for days after days of seclusion and ringing loneliness of the mesas and wastelands of Tatooine.

As dust raised under his boots, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Master Jedi of the now-fallen Galactic Republic, stopped, observing a sight truly worth seeing: sunset of the two suns on the horizon.

“At least the view is staggering,” he murmured to himself. “But I better return to the shack: the Sand People like to sniff around after dark.”

He wrapped himself up in the old Jedi cloak he took with him, and headed back to his home on the rim of the canyon.

 

As he approached the low dome of his shack, his senses perked up and he felt something he didn't feel in a while: an alarming disturbance in the Force.

“Did they finally found me?” he asked himself and felt sorrow and pain gripping his heart as his mind eagerly brought up the images of the past: him, standing above a scorched figure, moaning in pain, repeating one simple phrase: “ _ I hate you! _ ”

Obi-Wan shook his head and shunned off the unwelcome feeling. He still is a Jedi, he's got this under control! As he took his lightsaber from his belt, he approached the shack, not yet turning it on, but getting ready for anything...

He was not ready, though, to see what he saw inside the house. In a small parlor stood a figure in black cloak. He did not see their face, but someplace deep inside he already knew who that was.

“Hello, _ general _ ,” she said, turning around and smiling sinisterly from under her hood. In the dim light of the dusk he have discerned two distinctive lines, going from the corners of purple lips on her pale face down to her chin. “You have something of my own.”

“Ventress!” Obi-Wan exhaled in surprise.

Before him was Asajj Ventress, former assassin for the Separatists. She was considered dead since the battle on Boz Pity, where Ventress was going through cybernetic augmentation process that was supposed to bring her anger up to a whole new level. But count Dooku did not intend for her to survive, and she was shot and in this state fought Obi-Wan and Anakin, until latter laid a final blow to her. And come to think if it, Kenobi intended to help her. In the end, she seemed to be finally at peace... but she deceived them, yet again.

Obi-Wan felt betrayed, and anger raised from his chest.

“You somehow survived and now dare to come to my house?” he asked, lighting up his saber. “How nice of you, Ventress! But unfortunately, I am not in the mood for guests, so get out!”

Asajj's smile turned into a grimace of hate.

“You have something of my own, Kenobi, and I am not leaving until I take it back, even from your dead body!” she cried out as she lit up her twin lightsabers.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” snapped Obi-Wan as he dashed forward, removing his cloak in the process.

“You know perfectly well,” the dathomirian replied, dodging his attack and removing her own cloak. “Oh, look at you starting a fight, Kenobi! Tsk-tsk, what have happened to your vaunted composure?”

“That's none of your business, get out!” he shouted.

Suddenly all his pain from losing Anakin, and his grief over Padme's death, and his mourn for the whole Republic overflowed him and he found himself in a state of blinding anger – something he did not experience in a while.

He laid blow after blow, trying various maneuvers to overcome Asajj and drive her out of his dwelling. The familiar zap of lightsabers coming together filled their ears.

“Look at you, like a wild beast trying to drive out an intruder from his lair,” she crooned, dodging another attack. “What have become of you, Kenobi? Aren't you glad that I am here? Am I not the only friend you have left in the whole Galaxy?”

“Funny you mention it,” he replied, gathering himself together and taking a defensive stance, panting, “for a moment I thought we may be friends, but you decided to come back from the dead!”

“You wound me, general,” she stood in front of him, looking almost sad, in her own twisted way. “Was I not the one who warned you about Dooku? Didn't I save you that one time on Raydonia? I thought that would qualify as being friendly.”

“You had a lot of chances to change things for the better!” said Obi-Wan. “But every time, you took the wrong step, and now I feel nothing for you, not even pity!”

“How dare you to talk about me taking wrong steps!” snapped Asajj, anger taking over her and her eyes glowing from enhancing cybernetics in her body. She leaned forward and charged. “If it’s not for the Jedi, I may have been one of you, though thinking about it makes me sick now!”

She laid a series of slashes, but the Jedi have managed to take his anger under control and therefore was able to repel her barrage.

“What kind of nonsense you're talking about?!” he asked. “Why do you blame the Order for being the bitch you are?!”

“Because it was your precious Order who left Ky Narec to die on Rattatak!” she cried out, bringing both of her swords at Obi-Wan. But what she said seemed to startle him, because he was not able to maintain his balance, and, blocking the blow, crumbled to the floor.

“Ky Narec?” he asked in surprise. “Wait, don't you mean?..”

“He made me his Padawan when he was off the grid,” she hissed, pointing her lightsaber's tip at his forehead. “We were people's heroes for some short period! I kept the memories of this time close to my heart, it eased the pain and anger within me! I kept his lightsaber!”

“As far as I know, you slaughtered the warlords of Rattatak to establish some sort of tyranny,” Obi-Wan replied with a sudden calm.

“I was the ruler the people wanted!” she snapped, looking at him with burning anger. “You Jedi always distorted the truth for your own purposes! I was their salvation from tyranny! And I kept Ky Narec's sword as a memento of the time we were heroes. Because if not for us, who else? The Jedi did not lift a finger to come and rescue Ky Narec!”

“Ky Narec was considered dead!” Obi-Wan clenched his fists. “Nobody thought it would be a good idea to look for him!”

“Of course, because you had better things to do!” she rolled her eyes. “So that concludes the first time the Jedi have ruined my life, but you didn't stop there! No, you went further! When I held you prisoner in my castle, and you have fled me, _ you took his lightsaber _ with you! The only thing I held dear and close! And I know that you still have it!”

“Ky Narec's lightsaber?” he arched his brow. “So that's why you're here?”

His sudden calm and curiosity were pissing Ventress off, so she cried out, Force pushing him in the wall.

“You are dense motherfucker, Kenobi!” she hissed as the Jedi fell to the floor once again and sat on top of him, pinning him down and crossing her lightsabers over his neck. A sinister smile returned to her lips. “So dense in fact, it's funny to me. Now, where is Ky Narec's lightsaber?”

“Like hell I'd tell you,” he smiled. “Maybe if you'd stayed dead for a bit longer, I'd bring it on your grave.”

“Don't sass me, Jedi!” Asajj snarled, leaning closer. “I have hoped to find your grave here, and his lightsaber buried along.”

“Well, as long as I am concerned, it might as well be buried with my dead body, because only over it you'll get the sword,” he grinned.

Ventress grimaced, anger overcoming her again. She wanted to cut his head off and tear the place apart, but suddenly, she couldn't. An ex-assassin, unable to carry on an execution of an unarmed Jedi?

Her breath trembled.

“Why would you complicate everything?!” she groaned with pain, turning off her lightsabers. “You, of all people!”

He crossed his arms and kept grinning. As the sense of imminent danger faded away, he started to notice details of hers he never thought of noticing. Given that he did not lit up any lamps in the house, the only source of light he had were thin lines of moonlight oozing through few narrow vertical windows.

In this light he saw that Ventress had her hair grown and made into a few short braids. He also looked closely at her face and found out that if not for those tattoos and her ever-present twisted grin of hatred, it could even pass as pretty.

“What are you looking at, Kenobi?” Asajj snarled.

“Ah, nothing. I just thought I saw a pretty lady under this visage of yours, but I am not sure,” he shrugged.

“Fuck you!” she snapped. She was about to grab her lightsabers, but something in his voice and his face stopped her. “I... I hate you,” she groaned, relocating her hands and putting them on Obi-Wan's throat. Surprisingly, he didn't resist. “Why don't you fight back?! Ugh, what's wrong with you?”

Kenobi was lying here and thinking to himself. There were actually a few thoughts in his head. First of all, he did take Ky Narec's lightsaber, not even having any solid idea why. Then, he was somehow startled by the notion that she indeed was a beautiful woman, despite being distorted by years of pain. So now, as he was looking at her in the moonlight, he was hesitant. They were not enemies anymore, so all this fight – what was that for? Couldn't he just give away the lightsaber and let her go? Or did he _ want _ her to stay longer? This thought made him shiver.

“Answer me, damn it!” she slapped his cheek, which in turn snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

“I, uh... I don't know,” he groaned. “I don't want to fight.”

“Then give me the lightsaber, Kenobi, and let's be done with it!” she shouted, slapping him again.

“Nope, don't want to,” even through pain, a smug grin formed on his face.

“What else do you want from me, you Jedi idiot!” she clenched her fists on his collar.

“Well, maybe I want you to let your anger go?” he suggested, but his smug smile was still there, and it was driving Asajj mad even more.

“You sly Republican dog, you Jedi scum, I hate you!” she moaned with a sudden note of something more than anger or hate. She swiftly leaned forward and bit his lower lip and Obi-Wan shuddered. Then, the bite turned into a passionate kiss.

Ventress squeezed her hips around his waist, gripping his wrists and pressing them against the floor.

Kenobi was startled and confused, but also, down below, he was weirdly pleased. When he answered her angry kiss, she let out a lusty moan.

The kiss interrupted, Asajj breathed out heavily.

“For how long have you wanted to do that, I wonder?” Obi-Wan mused, smiling.

Ventress arched her brows, puzzled and startled as much as he was.

“For years? Since we first met? I don't know?” she growled. “Stop asking stupid questions!”

She kissed him again, biting his lip, disregarding the fact that she might bite it too hard. The Jedi groaned, feeling her tongue touching his lip, and almost instinctively touched it with his own. Her taste filled him, making his head dizzy. She still held his hands far outstretched so he couldn't do much, and for some reason this made him feel warmth and desire rising from his chest and crotch. He remembered how he felt helpless in the dungeon on the Rattatak, and asked himself: did he always like the notion of Asajj having dominance over him? Especially because it was such a rare sight?

Ventress started to grind herself against his body, as she felt lustful itch drowning her. She wanted to feel his body against her own, immobile, in her possession, and the thought almost drove her insane.

She stopped the kiss, looking into his eyes and breathing heavily and irregularly.

“So you want more it seems?” Obi-Wan asked, his breath also heavy and hot.

“Sh-shut up, you Republican dog!” Asajj snarled, looking to the side just to avoid his gaze.

“Oh, I see you like to call me names, Ventress?” he continued, grinning.

“I said shut up!” she looked at him with passionate hatred and tried to slap him again, but he intercepted her hand and took her by her wrist, not tight, but firm. “Let go of me, you idiot!”

“Hey, it doesn't have to be like that,” he wasn't sure why he was saying this, but he said it anyway. “If this is what you want, we can do it.”

She blinked, confused again. His voice was soothing, even despite his heavy breathing. She bit her lip in hesitation.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she snarled. “You're a fucking Jedi, you give no fucks!”

“Hey, careful with that language,” said Kenobi and shook his head. “Anyway, we may have marriage taboos, but nobody ever said anything about having sex. And if it'll help you with your anger...”

“Why do you care?!” Asajj snapped, sorrow in her voice. “Nobody cares!”

“Well, I may as well be the first, right? And after all, out of the two of us, I was always the one who could reason,” he shrugged. “And my reason is, we're not enemies anymore, we shouldn't fight each other. I can help you.”

Ventress looked at him and couldn't believe a word he was saying. He was a Jedi! A former enemy, someone she'd never trust, ever! What if he tried to deceive her, to apprehend her, to... and what actually he'd do after he apprehended her? There's no Republic Court waiting for her to be prosecuted.

“Your words are confusing me, Jedi,” she muttered. A lustful itch in her crotch started to grow more noticeable, which in return started to frustrate her. “Let's get on with it!”

She leaned down and growled, biting his neck and grinding herself against his crotch. Obi-Wan groaned as he felt the urge rising in his chest and he started to move with Ventress. Asajj moaned louder, biting his neck again.

“So you want it too,” she hissed in his ear.

“Well, I guess I am taking advantage of the situation we're in, eh?” he grinned at her through the haze of desire.

“You scum,” she nibbled at his jaw and kissed him with all her anger and might, roughly playing with his tongue.

They rubbed against each other and kissed on the floor. Ventress moaned and trembled, moving her hips vigorously. Her flesh, not used to such pleasurable activities, was already hot and wet, and soon the ex-assassin was moving at her limits.

The climax was strong and powerful, it made Asajj cry out, squeezing her legs around Obi-Wan and arching her back. With loud and heavy breathing, she let go of Jedi‘s wrists, pressing her hands against his chest so she won't fall on it.

“Well, that was fast,” he noted. “Looks like you were all worked up and frustrated.”

“I am still frustrated, you dog!” she breathed. “I need time to recover.”

“How about we move to a more appropriate surface?” he proposed, adding, “The floor is not very comfortable.”

She grimaced in disgust, but nodded and stood up. Kenobi grunted as he got up. Asajj stepped closer and pressed her hand against his crotch. Apparently, his dick was not erect at all and when she noticed it, Ventress let out a growl, pressed him against the wall and grabbed his balls.

“I thought we're going someplace else… Oww!” Obi-Wan winced.

“After all this kissing and rubbing, and you are not even erect, Kenobi?!” she fumed.

The Jedi, resisting the unpleasant feeling, shrugged and smiled.

“Try harder?” he replied gingerly, and got his balls squeezed. “Oww, blast you, Ventress!”

“Don’t tell me you’re not excited,” she cooed through her teeth.

“Is it torture session or what?” he arched his brows, quivering.

“Depends on how you behave, Kenobi.”

The Jedi sighed shakily.

“Release my balls and do it gently, Ventress, or this lightsaber is not gonna light up,” the corners of his eyes wrinkled.

She groaned in frustration and pressed her crotch against his hip.

“Let it be your way,  _ general _ ,” she agreed, letting go of his balls and pressing her palm against his dick, starting to rub it slowly.

“I want to see you come undone, Kenobi,” Asajj whispered huskily. “I want to see you weakened and helpless once more.”

“Want me on a leash that bad, Ventress? Not gonna happen,” Obi-Wan arched his brows, closing his eyes and starting to move his hips. He put his hands on her small ass and pressed her crotch against his hip.

She only moaned and bit his neck, mouthing and licking it, rubbing his dick more vigorously. Finally it started to grow harder, much to Ventress’ satisfaction.

Obi-Wan felt that his years of abstinence made him susceptible to early climaxes and started to move harder against her. But as he was ready to come, Ventress let go of his dick, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him.

He let out a displeased moan, opening his eyes. Her eyes were looking at him with villainous triumph.

“You... you vixen,” he breathed. “Isn't it what you wanted? To see me come undone?”

“Well, my dear general Kenobi, did you not suggest us to move to... 'a more appropriate surface' was it?” a smug smile was on her lips. “Lead on.”

“I knew you were a bitch, but denying a climax!” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh, you're losing it again, don't you?” she shook her head. “That's cute, Kenobi,” Asajj gripped his balls again. “Move it, or else!”

The Jedi yelped.

“Blast it, woman, I can’t go anywhere if you squeeze them like that!”

Ventress rolled her eyes and released him.

Despite his displeasure and frustration, Obi-Wan did as she ordered: he led her to his bed, which was not too far away, standing against the wall.

“Take off your robes, you Jedi scum,” ex-assassin barked. “On the double!”

He had no other choice but to comply, untying his belt painfully slow, swaying his hips and smiling at her.

“Do you need your balls crushed that hard, Kenobi?” she growled, but at the same time bit her lip, standing there in the moonlight and checking him out.

Obi-Wan never thought of himself as a master of strip-tease, but he was in enough bars to have a general idea, so he did his best to entertain Asajj, shaking his body, undressing bit by bit.

Finally, general Kenobi stood in front of Ventress in all his naked Jedi glory. A few battle scars were visible on his strong, well-built body. Ventress licked her lips at the the rock-hard twitching cock.

“Sit down on the bed,” she ordered, coming a bit closer, “and lean back.”

“Whatever you say, my lady,” he grinned, bringing himself down onto bed. His dick raised above his hips.

Ventress dropped on her knees before him, placing her hands on his hips. She rubbed the shaft from the lower side, all the way from his ball sack to the head. Then she gripped it and started to slowly stimulate it, watching as Obi-Wan quivers and moans.

“Do you... like it?” he groaned, his eyes half-covered.

“Silence!” she snapped at him, grabbing his balls and playing with them. He let out a loud grunt, effectively shutting up. “That's an order, general,” Asajj smirked as she continued to play with his head. Letting go of his balls, Ventress slid her hand under her pants, touching her wet pussy and moaning in pleasure.

She started to stimulate Kenobi's dick harder, while playing with her clit and inner lips. She moved her hips against her own hand, feeling the passionate urge and moaning. Ex-assassin took his shaft and moved herself closer, touching his head with her lips. Obi-Wan arched his back, his breath shallow and uneven. Asajj licked her lips and took his head in, giving a loud moan from the taste. She started to suck it and use her tongue, while stroking his shaft and her pussy.

She was getting more and more passionate as she proceeded to bob her head, a single thought of this making her both angry and more aroused. As Ventress moved quicker against her fingers, the second orgasm didn't take long and she let go of Obi-Wan's girth with a smack and loud moan.

Since he was close, too, Ventress started to jerk off his shaft and head with both hands, one of which was wet from her juice, until he finally came, letting out a cry, as well as a squirt of semen, covering her hands and himself with it.

“Mmm, seems like you've got a lot of ammunition in your blaster, commander Kenobi,” she purred, standing up and watching as cum stretches between her fingers.

“Blasters...” he grumbled and shook his head. “So uncivilized.”

“Oh, shut up,” she rolled her eyes and looked around in search for a rag to wipe her hands and his body. She grabbed his shirt, carefully wiping any semen there was.

“Hey, that was my only fresh robe!” Kenobi furrowed his brow.

“Ease up, general,” Asajj snapped back.

His dick was still hard, and twitched from her touch.

“Aww, look at it! Still eager to please,” she smiled, casting the dirty shirt off. “Say, Kenobi... You said I am pretty. Did you mean it?”

He squinted at her and lifted himself on the elbows. She looked different somehow. Seemed like the anger subsided, clearing away from her unique, beautiful features. In the eerie moonlight her pale skin looked like milk, and her dark purple lips contrasted with it. Her graceful body was capable of a wide variety of acrobatic stunts that she not once demonstrated to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“You are pretty, Ventress,” he calmly nodded to her. “Especially when you are not angry.”

Asajj looked away, touching her wrist. Obi-Wan could discern the struggle on her face.

“Are you alright?” he stood up and slowly approached her.

“Shut up, I hate you,” she hissed sharply, hugging her shoulders.

“Your rage is gone,” he observed, stretching a hand to her. “What changed?”

Ventress turned away from him.

“I am a monster, am I not?” she spat bitterly. “An ugly, angry killing machine. I am not made to be pretty.”

“Don't say that,” reassured Kenobi, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Certainly, you were an assassin for the Sith, but you are still a living being. And believe me when I say that you are pretty. Because I can't lie right now. I see you as you are.”

She reluctantly turned her head to him, looking for answers. All of this was making her angry, but his hands on her shoulders were surprisingly calming, almost pacifying. Finally, she made a decision and leaned back at his chest, touching his fingers. Feeling his hard dick at such tender moment was weirdly arousing. She bit her lip in anticipation, throwing her head back and exposing her neck to Obi-Wan. He lowered his hands down, caressing her body, and stopped at her hips, touching Asajj's neck with his lips. Her breathing became shallow.

He started to move his hands, gently rubbing her sides and hips, while mouthing and kissing her neck. She found herself enjoying it, and anger truly stepped aside, letting in tenderness and passion. She threw back her arm, touching Kenobi's cheek and closed her eyes, moving her ass against his crotch.

It seemed as if they started to dance in half-dark, half-moonlit shack. At some point he let her go and started to unwrap her chest until it was exposed for him to see her small breasts with dark, perky nipples. She covered them turning away from him again. He came closer, hugging her and kissing back of her neck and her shoulders, slowly rocking from side to side. Gradually, Ventress relaxed and removed her hands, putting them on Obi-Wan's arms and caressing them.

He brought his hands up, cupping her breasts, massaging them and playing with the nipples. She quivered and moaned, clasping his wrists. He kissed her neck and started to grind the shaft of his dick against her butt cheeks. Then he let go of her breasts and put his hands on her pants, dragging them down. She resisted, but only for a bit: his reassuring touches and even breath made her calm again.

There she stood, lit blue in diagonal lines. She had some scars of her own.

Obi-Wan started to back away slowly, keeping Ventress with him, caressing her hips and stomach. She pressed her hips against each other and moaned quietly and reluctantly.

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle,” he whispered into her ear, letting his hand trail down to her crotch.

She bit her lip and whispered back in harsh voice:

“Shut up, you fool,” but let his fingers slide on her intimate lips, gently rubbing them. She moaned again, this time from pleasure.

Kenobi stopped as they drew near the bed and he kept touching her, letting her moan and quiver, until she felt that her legs can't support her. Then he sat and placed her on his hips, spreading her legs and kissing her shoulder.

She placed one hand on his hand, and another one on his head, welcoming him to pleasure her pussy and her neck, and Obi-Wan proceeded to do just that. This gentle pace was new to her, and she started to move against Kenobi's hand eagerly, moaning loudly.

“So you like it hard, mm?” he asked. “Maybe you want something more than this?”

“Shut up, Jedi scum,” she grumbled, adjusting her legs and raising her hips, letting his dick fall forward. She took it in her hand and touched her pussy with it, groaning in delight. Then she placed his head against her entrance and finally sat on its whole length, giving out loud moan, and Obi-Wan moaned with her. His flesh inside hers felt so good, stretching the sides, reaching deep. As he laid down, she arched her back and placed her hands on his chest and then started to move.

At first she was moving slowly and carefully since it all required some getting used to, but then she started to pick up the pace, moving up and down, swaying her hips, arching her back even more, and giving long moans and groans.

Kenobi was moving his hips against her, enhancing the experience. Her insides were warm and slippery, and he felt as they trembled from his every move, accepting him deeper and eager.

They've adjusted their pace and he started to caress her sides, shoulders and back. Her skin, glistening from sweat, was very nice to touch, especially in the places where it was covered with wraps at all times.

Asajj felt his muscles tensing and relaxing under her palms, and gasped, squeezing her insides around his dick. They moved like that for some time, then Ventress leaned forward, getting on her knees and putting her hands on his knees. He put his hands on her hips, pressing her against himself and moving inside of her in an abrupt rhythm, thrusting roughly, making her scream from pleasure.

Ventress stopped and raised herself, letting his dick out and turning around. She bent over him pinning his wrists to the bed and pressing her pussy against his dick's shaft. She started to rub against it, leaning in closer and kissing Obi-Wan. He raised his head up, meeting her lips and tongue. Asajj moaned, biting his lip and grinding harder. Their breath heavy and hot, they impatiently moved together.

She stopped and raised herself, freeing one of his hands and directing him into herself again. Her breath gave out and she groaned, keeping his hands pinned and gyrating her hips. Kenobi was able to move against her and they kept kissing each other, panting and groaning and moaning, until both felt the painfully pleasant feeling rising from their chests and crotches. As they increased the speed and amplitude of their movement, their minds went astray for a moment and both suddenly felt the streams of the Force around them, joining them together. For a brief moment, they felt as one, and this experience made their mutual orgasm ever so slightly sweeter and richer. They cried out in pleasure, but didn't stop until it was almost painful to proceed.

With one last thrust, Kenobi laid down exhausted and tired. Their bodies were throbbing, the sensation of unity was slowly fading away. They reached out for each other through Force and touched each other. And now Asajj knew where Ky Narec's lightsaber was. Obi-Wan knew this too. But what else they knew, is that they were in no hurry.

As his dick slowly started to soften and eventually slided out, she let out a languid moan, laying on his chest and feeling his semen flowing out. She pulled herself up and kissed him, gently, without angry bites like she used to. It was something new. Warm. Almost like... love.

“Do you have a shower in this shack of yours?” she asked, turning on her back and standing up. “Don't tell me you Jedi hermits love to live in dirt.”

“No shower, but I have a barrel of water there,” he showed at a door in one of the walls.

She stood up and walked towards it unsteadily.

“It’s not warm though!” he shouted weakly.

“I don't give a fuck,” she spat back, sliding the door open and walking in.

“I might as well take a shower myself,” he thought as he heard the sound of water against a metal floor.

He stood up and followed Ventress. Their bodies were pretty seasoned, so a cold water was merely a nuisance.

She stood there, letting the water flow over her face, and genuinely smiled. He couldn't help himself and smiled, too. When she noticed him, the smile went away.

“What are you doing here, Kenobi?” she grumbled.

“Making sure you are fine,” he replied, taking the sponge and rubbing it against her body. She hugged her shoulders, not sure why this sudden gesture made her feel uncomfortable and cold.

“Give it to me,” she asked sharply, taking the sponge from him. “And wait outside,” she added.

He backed away, not really sure what's gotten into her.

In quarter of an hour, Ventress got out, already dry. She looked at Obi-Wan and he got this aching feeling down his stomach. He waved it away and, without a word, went in the shower and made it as quick as possible. When he got out, there was no Asajj in the house, and a toolbox that rested against one of the dome supports was open.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hurried outside and saw Asajj Ventress descending down the hill.

“Aren't you even going to say goodbye to me?” he shouted. She stood there, in the moonlight, and looked back at him. The aching feeling in the stomach have returned to him.

“Maybe... you want to stay? I can grab us something to eat...” he suggested.

“No,” she interrupted him. “Please, Kenobi, don't prolong this farce. We both know it's impossible. I still hate you. I hate the Jedi for what they did to Ky Narec. I cannot forgive you for stealing his lightsaber from me. And now that I have it, I am going to fly as far away from this wretched galaxy as possible. Do not follow me or I will kill you, Kenobi.”

For a moment he thought he saw her pursing her lips, and... were those tears on her cheek? But then she put on her hood and hurried away. Obi-Wan tried to reach out to her with the Force, but he felt her blocking his attempts. With a deep painful sigh, he turned away and walked back into the house.

* * *

He climbed up and stood at the cliff. There was a small spot, on which grew a little bunch of desert flowers. They were tall, lean, had spikes at the base of their buds, and long white petals with black stripes. He planted them a few months ago. They reminded him of someone important, who he didn’t see for many, many years, since the fall of the Republic.

Old Ben Kenobi raised his eyes to the bleached skies of Tatooine, wandering for a moment,  _ Where is she now? Did she find the peace she's been striving for? Will we meet again, ever? _

His line of thought was interrupted by crude battle cry down the mesa.

“The Sand People found something to plunder?” he asked himself, putting on the worn hood of his cloak. “I wonder what darned fool dared to enter their territory...”

As he descended to the bed of the mesa, in the distance he saw three Tusken Raiders tearing apart a red speeder and a body of a boy lying in the dirt...


End file.
